


Gold Rush

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I don't like a gold rush, gold rush. I don't like anticipating my face in a red flush. (Blam vidlet.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Kudos: 13





	Gold Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Gold Rush" by Taylor Swift


End file.
